A Toy Guardian
by AlloraStar217
Summary: A drabble based off of TheSarcasticKnight's story Small Fry, taking place after chapter 21. Things happen for reasons unknown. Sometimes it is hard to cope with them. Every once in a while, we need to love and protection a simple toy brings. Peter is a tough kid, but even he needs the comfort of a guardian toy.


**Author's Note (Mini-Story): Deep Thought was currently crouched down so he could be optic level with Allora.**

 **"You sure you're not going to be off track too long? It will not take that long to get Lancer's stuff unpacked."**

 **Allora shook her head, "This will be finished by the time you guys are ready."**

 **Deep Thought got up from his crouch, "Fine, I'll be with Lancer if you need anything."**

 **Allora waves him away, "I'll be fine. *Turns to the readers* Hey guys, I know that this isn't _Is This Reality?_ but I have a good reason to write this. I have been following TheSarcasticKnight's story, _Small Fry._ When chapter 23 came out with instructions for a drabble/art contest, I talked Deep Thought into letting me write this quick. Just to warn you guys, this has a few spoilers in it since it takes place after chapter 21 of _Small Fry_ _._ This drabble features Peter and Prowl.**

* * *

A Toy Guardian

Prowl was climbing the giant sized stairs on his way to Peter's room for the night. Today had been really strange, to say the least. Not that these past 7 weeks weren't any less strange.

7 weeks ago, he had been fighting Decepticons, filing paperwork, visiting Washington D.C., and keeping track of the Terror Twins' antics. The entire crew of the Ark had been finishing off the most recent battle with the Decepticons with minor injuries when Wheeljack's device had been hit.

It sputtered, whirled, and gave off a mighty bang. The next thing he knew, he was a child's toy along with Jazz, Optimus Prime, Ratchet, the Twins, Bluestreak, Bumblebee, Grimlock, and Wheeljack. After waking up, the Autobots had wondered the huge alien house. But it wasn't just the Autobots that been affected by the blast; the Decepticons had come along for the ride.

Starscream lead Thundercracker, Skywarp, and Barricade in for an attack. Lazer blasts made holes in the walls until an angry human female, whom we found out later that her name was Aj, had trampled the Decepticons into submission.

After Megatron and Soundwave had come to life and Aj had shown that she wasn't afraid of them, Optimus made a deal with Megatron for a cease-fire during the 2 months it would take Wheeljack to send us home. Of course, both sides still snuck out at night to fight in the kitchen. Thankfully, Aj, Peter, Taylor, and Tyler ( Taylor and Tyler were fraternal twins) weren't awake for these battles. If Peter was to see them, he would be disappointed that everyone had broken their promise not to fight.

Prowl didn't like breaking his promises to any of his allies. Not after the betrayal of his best friend back on Cybertronian. Not after that day.

Finally making it up the stairs, Prowl turned towards the children's section of the second floor. The twins' door was closed for the night and he could sense that Bluestreak and Bumblebee were with them. That was good. With all the hoo-ha of today, the kids needed their guardians more than ever.

As he was getting closer to Peter's door, Prowl's door wings picked up the small vibrations of someone trying to hide that they were crying.

Peter, Prowl thought as he rushed to find that Peter was hugging an old stuffed triceratops while crying softly into it's back.

"Peter," he called.

Peter looked up, wiping his nose on the back of his sleeve. His grey eyes locked onto Prowl's optics.

"Yeah?" he sniffled.

"Are you alright?"

What a dumb question to ask. Of course, he wasn't alright. He was crying his eyes out.

"No."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

Peter nodded his head, so Prowl pushed the door slightly so it would close. Then he walked over to the bed and allowed Peter to lift him up onto the covers.

"So Peter, is this about what Aj revealed this morning?"

Peter nodded his head again, then when into a little ramble.

"I knew that she was hiding something from us. I just knew it. *sniff* How could she do that? I mean, first Dad leaves us, then Mom goes off and doesn't tell us what's wrong. Aj has been making me feel safe and she goes off to get herself *sniff* hurt really badly. She was supposed to be the good guy. How could she betray us? *sniff* How could she betray me?"

Peter was looking at him with pleading eyes. Prowl was his guardian and knew everything there was to know, but how does one explain how Aj only did it to protect them from her past?

"Peter, she didn't want you and your siblings to worry about her. She didn't want you guys to know that she fell in with a bad crowd."

"And that makes it right?" Peter's tears quickly turning from sadness to anger. "She lies to us, makes us feel safe, and then goes off on her own. Does she even want to be here with us?"

Prowl walked the short distance over to Peter and gently touched his foot. Peter wiped his nose again, then focused on Prowl."

"Peter, sometimes loved ones make mistakes and make the wrong choices. Aj made those mistakes in the past, but she didn't make one when she come to look after you. In fact, I believe that was the best decision of her life. She was too scared to tell your Mother, Miss Rose, and Mr. Thompson. It was you, Taylor and Tyler that she told her secret too. You are the reason why Aj realized what she was doing was wrong. She loves you and wants to be there for you, Peter. She isn't going to be leaving anytime soon."

Peter stared for a second then dropped his stuffed triceratops, scooped up Prowl, and crushed him to his chest.

"But what about you? I know guys think we've forgotten, but I haven't. It's almost been 2 months now. You're going to go home soon and leave me behind. I love you, Prowl, and the rest of the Autobots. You guys can't leave."

That's right if Wheeljack's new device doesn't explode then both the Autobots and the Decepticons would be going back to their home universe. If only there was a way for Prowl to stay, but that wasn't possible. Prowl had his duty to the Autobots and Peter knew that.

"Peter."

Peter loosened his hold so Prowl could look up into his eyes.

"Even though I have only known you for a short time, I will always be your guardian. When I leave, I'll think of you every day. Even though my spark will return to my home universe, part of it will always reside here in this toy. You can hold it close, and be connected to me. You will never be, truly be alone in your life."

Peter sniffed and burst into tears again, holding Prowl tight to his chest. Prowl tried to comfort him by patting him on the chest but that was awkward. Eventually, Peter calmed down enough to lay back down and drift off to sleep.

Prowl was still clutched to his chest and even though it was uncomfortable, Prowl stayed in that position. This was something he could do for Peter while he was still there. Even though it was illogical that it would make a difference, Prowl stayed online to keep the nightmares away.

Prowl whispered so as not to wake up Peter, "I love you and I will always watch out for you."

* * *

 **Author's Note (Mini-Story): Allora finishes with her little hike along the mountain trail, came back to the train tracks to find Deep Thought still helping out Lancer. Allora smiled softly and then called out.**

 **"Hey guys, I'm back."**

 **Lancer turns towards Allora, "What took you so long?"**

 **"I was enjoying my walk. *Turns to Deep Thought* You ready to hit the tracks?"**

 **Deep Thought sighs, "Yes."**

 **"Ok. *Starts to walk towards the train but pauses to talk to the readers* Oh, you guys should go read _Small Fry_ by TheSarcasticKnight and check out my story _Is This Reality?_ See you in ITR!"**


End file.
